


Metaphors

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alpha Jim, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, BAMF Jim, BAMF Spock, Based on Personal Experiences, Chub Appreciation, Crossdressing (Slight), Domestic Fluff, F/F, How is that not a tag, Insecure Jim, Jim is a doting husband, M/M, Male Lactation, Mentions Past Bullying, Mentions of Taurus IV, Mostly Fluff, Mpreg, Omega Spock, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Poor Jim, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Protective Jim Kirk, Protective Spock, Self-Esteem Issues, Slightly Insecure Spock, Spock and his makeup, Spock misses his mom, Sweet Jim Kirk, The first couple of chapters have plot-the rest is all fluff, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vulcan Biology, Vulcan Society, Winona's A+ Parenting, alien planets, alternative universe, anxiety/panic attacks, bamf crew, but don't worry guys, but not so much as jim- sunshine child has serious issues :(, non-graphic birth, not a hundred percent accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Holy shit", Jim breathes out, eyes wide, "We're gonna have a baby."Spock merely nods in response, "Indeed."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So finally it's here! I wrote this out at two a.m (after trashing the previous draft). I hope you guys like it! Plus look at the tags for any squicks and feel free to point out any mistakes I've made. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd. So all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Title based on Sylvia Plath's poem of the same name.

  * **"There was a star danced, and under that was I born"** \- Shakespeare, _Much Ado About Nothing_



 ________________________

 “Captain, do not be illogical.”

Spock watches as his captain and mate frustratedly sighs, hands shooting up to run through his hair. Spock has the distinct urge to smooth out the blonde strands, but he restrains himself. Such displays of affection while on duty are inappropriate. 

“Don’t talk to me about being illogical, Spock!”, Jim grinds out, eyes furious, “You’re the one saying you want to go down there even though we know nothing about the inhabitants!”

“That is the point of First Contact, Captain.”

“Don’t you dare get mouthy with me!”

“Jim”, Spock soothes, voice gentle.

Jim, though, does not stop. His breaths get shorter and his whole body starts shaking, face getting flushed. Spock knows the signs of a panic attack when he sees one and immediately steps forward. His arms go and encircle his shaking mate, the alpha’s mind, previously blocked, now open and sending messages of fear into  Spock’s own mind.

Although they are in the middle of a hallway, with crew members passing by every so often, Spock, quite frankly, does not care. He instead sets to work, he brings the alpha’s head to his neck and slowly runs one of his hands through Jim’s hair, the other rubbing patterns across the expanse of Jim’s back. Spock opens his own mind and pushes feelings of warmth, and safety into Jim.

Jim’s shaking does not decrease for another five point six minutes, all the while Spock soothes and calms. His own heart painfully clenching at the pain his alpha is going through. Another six point two minutes later, Jim has completely calmed, his breaths harsh. Spock does not stop rubbing Jim’s back. Finally, the alpha pulls away, his face still flushed and eyes slightly glazed, but his mind is calm.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Jim rasps, face apologetic

“For what?”, Spock replies, confused.

“Y’know, for the whole panic attack thing.”

Spock resists the urge to roll his eyes, “There is no need to apologize for such a thing, you are not able to control it and thus you are not in the wrong.”

“Still, sorry.”

“You are illogical.”

Jim finally smiles, his blue eyes bright and beautiful, and Spock feels his body fill with warmth.

“I am human after all.”

Spock nods in agreement, lips quirking up when Jim huffs out a soft laugh.

“C’mon, we better talk somewhere private.”

He feels Jim’s hand land on the small of his back, a reassuring heavy weight, and lets himself be guided. Two years being mated to Jim and Spock has not felt more safe and comfortable in his life. Jim has loved Spock for four years, and everyday Spock can feel Jim’s affection through their bond. A constant stream of devotion and love being pushed his way as often as possible.

They make their way towards one of the briefing rooms lining the hallway. Once both of them are inside, Jim secures the door before turning around and wrapping and arms around Spock’s waist. Spock allows Jim to pull him close. Automatically, Spock’s hands come put to cup Jim’s face and then their kissing.

It’s slow, sweet and Spock revels in it, relaxing in Jim’s arms. He had never thought he would find the human way of kissing appealing, but Jim made everything appealing. Spock shifts so his arms slid around Jim’s neck instead, his hands leaving the alpha’s face to instead card through his golden hair.  It is only when Jim breaks the kiss and looks at him with heavy lidded eyes, does Spock realize the true intent of coming to the briefing room. Briefly, he considers accepting Jim’s decision and moving on to more interesting activities, but decides against taking such actions. Sexual activities can wait after their mission is done.

“Captain”, he breathes, already having prepared his reasonings as to why he should be the one to beam down.

“It’s Jim, babe, there’s no one here, you can drop the charade.” 

“Very well, Jim. Although I am unaware of any charade occurring.” 

Jim breathes out a slight chuckle, moving his head so it’s buried in the crook of Spock’s neck. Spock feels the alpha nibbling softly at the skin.

"Jim, I believe the term is ‘not now’. We have much to discuss.”

Jim’s scent changes into something darker and he pulls back, frowning.

“You heard me, Spock. I won’t let you go down there.” 

“I fail to see why you insist that I should not be allowed to beam down.”

Jim crosses his arms, and Spock quells down his spike of arousal at the shift of muscle and instead focuses on Jim’s eyes.

"Because I said so.”

“You are being difficult, Jim”, Spock states, voice noticeably hard, “You are failing to give a logical reason as to why I am not permitted to do my job, additionally you are abusing your power. Explain.”

Spock watches as Jim sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. Although both Jim and he have their disagreements, they never reach a certain illogical length, usually, they both come to a compromise quite quickly.

“It’s just, fuck, how do I say this? It’s just your scent’s been off for the last couple of days.”

Cocking his head slightly to the side, Spock lifts an incredulous eyebrow. Jim notices his confusion and hurries to explain.

“Not off in a bad way! But, like, in a good way. You smell sweeter than normal, and when I asked Bones if he noticed the difference too he said that you smelt the same as always.”

He fails to see how a change in scent would interfere in his work. Especially when the only person able to detect it is his mate. Jim seems to understand and continues to explain.

"Okay, I get that only _I_ can smell it and it’s not that big of a deal. But for some reason, it’s making my instincts go haywire."

“Ashayam, there is no need worry.”

 “I know, I know, sweetheart. But it- it’s like I can’t control it, y’know? Like if I let you go for one second I’ll go insane.”

 Jim sighs then, looking down at the ground, rubbing at the nape of his neck. After a few tense moments he looks up again and catches Spock’s eyes. Spock softens his features in an attempt to ease Jim’s nervousness.

“ _Fine_ , you can go. But the _minute_ you feel that there’s something fishy going on, you and the rest of the team beam up. No questions. Deal?”

“Deal,” Spock replies, voice teasing.

Jim’s smile seems to light up the room as he leans over to peck him on the cheek.

“Great, I’ll walk you to the transporter room.”

“Thank you, Jim.”

“Of course, doll.”

"Jim, I am not a Terran toy."

His laugh fills up the room and Spock feels as if he is floating, there bond shining bright and strong.  

_______________________

Hokratilo IV is a peaceful planet with peaceful inhabitants. Due to ninety-five percent of the land being covered in lush rainforests, it is also highly humid. A fact Nyota and him do not appreciate.

“Ugh”, Nyota complains, nose scrunching in disgust, “Why was I chosen to beam down here?”

“You insisted”, Spock replies, turning to the rest of the away team.

Faintly he hears her snort in protest or humor, Spock is uncertain.

“All of you are to report to me or Lieutenant Uhura if you run into danger”, he addresses to the four members, “You are to return to this location after you have acquired samples, stay with a partner at all times.”

“Yes, Sir”, they chorus, breaking off into pairs and getting to work.

“Guess it’s just you and me”, Nyota pipes up, coming to stand next to him.

“That is until the chief and their counselors come.”

“Which won’t be until, what? Two hours?”

“Yes.”

“Great! Let’s explore then!”, Nyota exclaims, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him.

“You seem to have recovered quite quickly from the humidity”, Spock responds, shooting the omega an amused glance as he walks next to her.

"Believe me I haven’t. It’s gonna be a bitch on my hair, I’ll have to recruit you and T’Pring later to help me out. Actually no, just you. I love T’Pring, but she knows nothing about relaxers or hair straighteners.”

Nyota continues to speak and Spock listens closely to his friend, occasionally commenting. The rest of the time he notes the flora and fauna surrounding them, mentally cataloging everything and stopping once in a while to run his tricorder over an especially fascinating plant. They do not encounter anything dangerous and spend the next two hours undisturbed, and safe. 

It is only when they reach their beaming location does the trouble actually start.


	2. Chapter 2

They have been waiting at the designated meeting point for half an hour, and still the chief and their counselors have not arrived. The two security ensigns with them shoot each other worried looks, occasionally bringing their hands to the phasers strapped at their waist. Spock understands that they are not experienced in matters such as First Contact, but he still has to restrain himself from scolding them. Appearing hostile during such a delicate process, even if the inhabitants are not present, is a risk for both parties involved. 

He briefly muses on what Jim would think were Spock to say this out loud when his communicator beeps.

"Hey, Spock! Chekov just told me that-"

"You did not use the proper greeting, Captain."

"Fuck, sweetheart, can you forget it? I need to tell you someth-"

Spock listens as Jim abruptly stops and talks to a third party.

"You sure? Fucking awesome," Jim sighs before his voice becomes clear, again.

"Alright, listen, Chekov's picked up Klingon signatures near the village, and it looks like there are about six down there. Plus two warbirds on the other side of the planet. We're going to need to beam up the team up and then send in a security team. Got that?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Great, I'll comm Scotty and tell him to beam you guys up."

Spock hears a rustle among the dense jungle surrounding their clearing and he pauses, standing still. The rest of the away team notice and follow suit, stilling their fidgeting. It is sixty-seven percent likely chance that the rustling is merely the fauna of the planet moving about. There is a tense silence before Spock hears a soft growl. He was a linguistic's professor at Starfleet for two years, his hearing is acute and he recognizes Klingon when spoken. Spock locks eyes with Nyota, her eyes are a centimeter wider than before. 

"Captain," he says, calmly, "I believe we are surrounded by the Klingons."

Spock hears Jim curse on the other side. The rustling has increased, show casing that the Klingons have realized that they have been found. It will be only a matter of moments before they have fully emerged, weapons at the ready. Spock only hears four bodies moving through the undergrowth. Rapidly he formulates a plan and turns around towards the rest of the away team.

"There are four Klingons surrounding us. Set your phasers to stun, and form into pairs. When I say so, you shall stay with your partner and run with them. No one is to be left behind, am I clear?"

The team collectively nod. The two security ensigns who had been nervously fingering their phasers previously, immediately turn towards each other, phasers already drawn. Lieutenant Mir and Ensign Roberts stand together. Spock turns towards Nyota and watches as her face slowly takes on a determined expression.

"Captain, you will have to inform Mister Scott that he shall have to beam up moving targets. Lieutenant Uhura and I shall be beamed up last."

"Spock, no!"

Spock locks eyes with Nyota, the corner of her lips quirking up, "Captain, as I am in charge of the away team, as you put it, I have the final say."

"Well, I'm the fucking Captain!"

The Klingons have come closer and Spock can catch glimpses of them through the thicket. 

"We shall have to discuss this later Jim, as for now please do as I say."

Spock drowns out Jim's cursing in an attempt to understand what the Klingons are saying, the rustling has increased and he can only make out the words "Starfleet" and "hostages". Looking over his shoulder, he minutely nods towards the rest of the team and the two pairs start running, disappearing into the jungle. Nyota grabs his arm, patiently waiting for him to finish up. Spock catches the Klingons take after the others. 

"Jim, please."

"Okay, fine, but we are so talking later."

"Very well."

Snapping the communicator close, Spock turns toward Nyota. He nods once again and they tear through the undergrowth. Faintly, he hears them being followed, but he pays no attention. He is solely focused on running until they are beamed up and making sure he doesn't lose Nyota in the thick jungle. His breaths slowly get shorter and he feels his lungs and legs burning. The atmosphere on Hokratilo IV is not unlike the weather in the Amazon Rainforests on Terra, and although Spock is able to function properly, he has trouble breathing in the humid air, his body is more equipped to handle dry temperatures rather than dense, wet ones.

He nearly trips over a gnarled root, stumbling before righting himself and continuing onwards. Nyota is ten meters behind him, he decreases his speed so she is able to catch up with him. The Klingon's are a hundred meters behind, their large, lumbering bodies making it difficult to navigate through the flora. Nyota reaches him and he changes his speed to match hers, her breaths come out in short bursts as she continues running, sweat dripping down her face. Spock himself is unable to sweat, due to his Vulcan biology, he knows he is overheating when his vision blurs at the edges. 

Still sprinting, he pulls his blue uniform shirt over his head in an attempt to cool down, it vaguely helps. Spock wishes (no matter how illogical wishing is) that he was more human, at least then he would be able to adapt to various climates with different extremities. He wonders briefly if he should carry his uniform with him, in the end, he decides against such an action. It will only interfere with his balance. Spock rips off his badge from the breast of the shirt and throws the shirt behind him. He hears a thump and a string of Klingon curses, he briefly looks back to see one of the two Klingon's chasing them struggling with the blue fabric.

His lips quirk up in amusement. Spock's movements are becoming increasingly slower, his body heating up, he vaguely wonders if he should take off his black under shirt when Nyota falls. Stopping completely he quickly makes his way towards her crumpled form. Nyota's foot has been caught in between a rock and a tree root, the omega herself is biting her lip hard in an attempt to hold back a scream. Spock glances at the foot, it is twisted into an unnatural position. Looking up, he sees the Klingons sprinting towards them, the distance between them decreasing with each passing second. 

"Go on, Spock. Run until they beam you up, I can be saved later", Nyota whimpers, face twisted in pain. 

"I think not", Spock replies easily, squaring his shoulders and taking out his phaser. 

"Don't be an idiot! _I can be saved later_ , besides, you can't take two Klingons on your own!"

Spock looks down at her, eyes kind. 

"Then, even after six years of friendship, you are severely underestimating me, Nyota."

The omega in questions breathes shakily, a pained smile flashing across her features. She shifts around and pulls out her phaser, holding it ready. They must look like a sight, two omegas one on the ground with a broken ankle and the other standing above her, in an undershirt, both with their phasers at the ready and dark eyes steely with determination. What both of them did not expect, however, was the third Klingon who came in from the side. 

The Klingon barrels into Spock, pushing him to the ground. Spock's head hits a rock, and his vision whites out for five point eight seconds before he registers Nyota's shout and a sound of her phaser shooting. His wrists are pinned above his head and he sees the Klingon looming over him, sitting on his torso. The weight of a fully grown Klingon male is considerably heavy, even for Vulcans, and Spock struggles to breathe. 

Planting his feet on the ground so his knees are bent, he uses all his strength and bucks up in an attempt throw the Klingon off. It is successful and Spock quickly straightens up, picking up his phaser from where it fell down. He aims his phaser towards the Klingon, finger on the trigger and ready to shoot when another Klingon comes in from behind. He wraps his arms around Spock's waist, lifting him up and throwing him over his shoulder. He stabs the blunt end of the phaser into the Klingon's back. The Klingon yells in pain, momentarily loosening his hold on Spock. Spock takes the opportunity to push himself away from the Klingon before reaching up and nerve pinching him. The Klingon falls with a heavy thud. Just when Spock is about to walk around and pick up his phaser, he feels a presence behind him. Spinning around he comes face to face with a large Klingon holding a bat'leth. 

"I don't think so", the Klingon growls, "We have your little friend and now you, one wrong move and you both die."

Spock nods slowly, face expressionless. His heart thuds at his side and he feels Jim's worry stream through their bond. He hears his communicator buzz and so does the Klingon. 

"Take out your communicator and open it."

Spock considers to not follow the orders, but when he glances to the side to see Nyota held up by two Klingons, a bat'leth held to her neck, he decides to listen. Taking out the communicator he flips it open. Immediately Jim's voice filters out.

"Spock? Spock, you there? Listen, we got the others and it's only you and Nyota left. Chekov's saying he sees four Klingon signatures around you guys. You okay? Babe?"

The Klingon in front of Spock looks from the communicator and then to Spock. His face takes on an unpleasant look, eyes glittering savagely. He reaches out and snatches the communicator out of Spock's hand, bringing it to his mouth. 

"This is Captain Korliax speaking. Who might you be?", the Klingon says in perfect Standard. 

There is a prolonged silence from the communicator before Jim replies. 

"This is Captain Kirk, of the U.S.S Enterprise. I believe you are holding two of my crew, release them."

The Captain Korliax grins, "For what price?"

Jim's reply is instantaneous, "Starfleet does not negotiate with terrorists."

"We aren't terrorists, Captain Kirk", Korliax purrs, shooting Spock a quick look, "We are part of the Klingon Empire."

"Nevertheless, we do not negotiate." 

"Oh really now? Even when I hold someone clearly precious to you captive ?"

A sharp breath from the other end, before a tense silence follows.

"Well, Captain?"

"Starfleet does not negotiate with terrorists", Jim replies, his voice breaking slightly at the end. 

Korliax growls before looking at Spock, again. His eyes roam his body, and Spock suppresses a disgusted shiver. His control cannot fail him now. 

"We have two omegas with us. One of them is broken and currently not useful until she heals," here he pauses, a lecherous grin slowly sliding into place, "But the other one is in pristine condition, except for a few bruises, but they will heal quickly enough. Vulcans do have tough skin."

Another pause and Spock's eyes widen when the Klingon slowly licks his lips. 

"I've never had a Vulcan omega before, Captain Kirk. With the destruction of the entire planet, they are very hard to come by. A rare treat."

Jim's voice, even through the communicator, holds unconcealed rage. 

"You wouldn't _dare_."

"You have two hours, Captain. You can either negotiate with us for their release or both omegas will suffer."

The Klingon captain snaps the communicator close and pockets it in his uniform. He takes away his weapon from where it was aimed at Spock and points towards one of the Klingon's holding Nyota. 

"You, wake up the idiot on the ground and hold the Vulcan. Don't let him escape."

With that, he turns around at starts walking towards the village where the people of Hokratilo IV are most likely being held. Spock feels both his arms caught in a vice like grip by the two Klingons, each holding one. He looks over at Nyota to see that she has been thrown over the shoulder of the third Klingon. No doubt to make the journey faster and easier. With a brutal pace, Spock is dragged towards the village. His body feels numb, and although he knows that in the end Jim and the Enterprise will save him and Nyota, he cannot help but feel a sense of dread. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Species that have A/B/O Dynamics: Humans, Vulcans, Klingons, and Romulans. Just thought that would clear up any confusion.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I apologize for the excessive use of dialogue and the shortness of the chapter, but I didn't have enough time to think it fully out, so it was very rushed like the previous one. Hopefully, future chapters won't be as rushed as this. Next update will be up soon, maybe in a few days, give or take. 
> 
> Also, sorry if my Spock voice isn't the best, I'm more comfortable writing in Jim's voice, so I suck at writing in Spock (though when in my head it sounds infinitely better, but that's just me). This chapter was also un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine and feel free to point them out. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

The people of Hokratilo IV are bipedal, with deep purple skin, vivid pink hair and large, bulbous eyes in various shades of green. They have no ears but they do possess large, hard beaks. Spock cannot help but notice that they do not have pupils, their eyes similar to that of a Terran fly. He muses, albeit briefly, why they came to evolve to have such distinctive features. He stops himself from getting distracted further. Now is not the time.

He sees Nyota out of the corner of his eye, face twisted in pain as she walks, favoring her good leg. It is fortunate that they have reached their destination so quickly, even if against their will, this way she can rest her twisted ankle and hopefully not injure herself further. But the way the Klingons look at both of them, Spock knows that they will have to fight back.

Spock has already formulated a plan of escape when they are pushed into a hut centered in the middle of the village. The natives watch, some of them curiously while others with sympathy, eyes wet. The hut door is slammed shut and they are left alone in the middle of the floor. He does not care to take in his surroundings, instead, crawling over to Nyota and propping her leg on his lap. 

"Shit!", Nyota hisses, hands clenching at her sides as she grinds her teeth in pain.

"I apologize", Spock begins, prodding her ankle gently, "It appears that it is broken."

"Yeah, figured as much."

Spock spares a moment to look at her. Nyota's face is alarmingly red and tears flow freely down her cheeks. His heart aches for his friend and he doesn’t think before he offers his help. 

"Would you like me to relieve the pain?"

Nyota snorts, "Unless you have a hypo or something with you, how are you going to do that?"

"I am a touch telepath. I am able to suction of some pain. Of course, I will only do so if you have given me permission."

"Fuck, will you be in any sort of pain?"

He hesitates before replying. Spock is not one to lie, but he knows Nyota will refuse his help if he says so otherwise.

"No", he says finally, "I will not feel any pain."

Nyota briefly looks at him, eyes scrutinising. He attempts to make his face as expressionless as possible, after exactly ten point six seconds she succumbs and nods once. Spock inclines his head before closing his eyes and gently playing his hands on her ankle. He concentrates in suctioning of her pain, acting as a sponge. He feels Nyota’s previously tense body relax with a breathy sigh. Spock’s own ankle throbs in phantom pain.

He does not know how long they stay there, Spock alleviating Nyota’s pain, who in turn murmurs words of encouragement and thanks, but it seems too soon when the door of the hut opens with a loud bang. The interruption startles Spock and he nearly juts back in response, but calms down in the last second and slowly let’s go of Nyota’s ankle when he sees who exactly is standing in the doorway. 

His shadow spills across the floor, and his figure darkens the light coming from the open doorway. There is a terse silence before the Klingon breaks it. 

“I am a merciful leader,” Korliax begins, “So, I will give you a choice.”

Spock knows either way, wether they have the choice or not, the results won’t be pleasant. 

“But, _only_ the Vulcan can choose.”

Spock did not expect that. A feeling of dread washes over him. 

“Is that alright, Vulcan?”, Korilax asks. Spock almost snorts at the question, as if the Klingon really does care wether or not Spock is fine. As Sulu would often say, _as if_. 

“Very well,” Spock responds.

Korliax grins cruelly. Slowly the Klingon captain makes his way into the hut and closes the door behind him. He comes to stand directly infront of Spock and Nyota. Spock feels a shiver run down his spine and the illogical urge to curl into a ball. 

“Let’s see” Korliax hums, “Where to begin, where to begin.”

After a brief moment the Klingon’s face brightens up, a wicked smile blossoms across his crude features. 

“Alright, Vulcan, you have three choices. One,” Here the Klingon exaggeratedly holds up one finger, “I kill the human. Two, I kill both of you. Or, three, you both stay alive but I get to fuck you. You have two minutes, choose.”

Spock breathes once deeply, and tries to quell his urge to vomit. He has made up his mind already. 

“Three,” he says, voice quiet and eyes downcast. 

“I didn’t hear you, what was that?” Korliax mocks, bringing one hand to his ear and leaning forwards. 

“Three,” Spock repeats, this time looking directly at the Klingon.

“Excellent choice,” Korliax smirks.

Nyota’s shaking her head now, a litany of _no’s_ and _don’t do it_ , slipping out and merging into one another. Her voice steadily grows louder and louder when the Klingon’s pushed Spock down, hands moving towards Spock’s pants. 

“One word,” Korliax says, “that isn’t you begging for me, she’s dead.”

Spock nods quietly, but the order had apparently snapped a chord inside Nyota and she erupts. 

"Fuck you!", Nyota hisses, struggling against her bonds, "Let him go you asshole!"

“He chose this,” the Klingon responds, hands starting to open Spock’s pants. 

“This wasn’t a choice!”, Nyota screams. Spock stares at the ceiling and formulates a plan. 

Korliax laughs in response, continuing to open up Spock's pants. Spock knows what will happen next, but that does not mean he will not fight back. Turning his head he looks at Nyota and attempts to reassure her through his eyes. Thankfully his friend his well versed in body language and although she does not stop struggling she does quiet down. He does not stop looking at her once his pants are down and his underwear is pulled off. He only shifts is attention to the Klingon captain above him when his legs are lifted and placed on Korliax's shoulders. The Klingon grins down at him. 

"Aren't you wet for me?", he questions, grinning, "I was under the impression that you liked to spread your legs for captains."

Spock opens his mouth to retort back, but stops himself when he remembers the consequences that will occur. Korliax’s face twists into a cruel sneer.

"Well, we'll see how much you like this captain", Korliax growls, leaning down so his face hovers just above Spock's.

This is what Spock has been waiting for. With his thighs now framing the Klingon's head, he tightens his legs before twisting. There is a sickening crack and he watches with a detached fascination as Korliax's eyes glaze over face slackening. Letting go of his hold, Spock's breath rushes out when the heavy body above him falls down. He takes a moment to catch his breath before he lets his legs fall down and pushes the dead Klingon off of him. 

Spock pauses to pull up his undergarments and pants before turning towards Nyota and begins untying her bonds. Nyota herself had stopped struggling a while ago, eyes closed, but now they are wide open and she looks towards the Klingon’s dead body before looking back at Spock.

Spock is in the midst of helping Nyota up when he hears the sound of phaser fire, trills and shouts. Jim’s voice rings out clear and true, shouting orders, Spock opens up the previously closed bond and is instantly bombarded with Jim’s emotions. He is hit with anger, slight confusion, protectiveness and the overwhelming worry. Spock feels slightly distressed at causing his mate pain. 

Six point four seconds after Spock opened the bond, Jim comes bursting through the hut, wildly looking around before his eyes land on Spock and his entire body relaxes. 

“Jesus Chr- Are you okay?”, Jim rushes out, hurrying over towards Spock’s kneeling form. 

“Yes, however Nyota is not,” Spock replies.

“What happened to her ankle and why is she tied up and you aren’t?”

Spock spares a look towards Korliax’s dead body, eyes still open, and Jim follows his gaze. His scent changes into a sharp metallic scent, anger. 

“We are _so_ talking about this later.”

Spock only nods in response. Satisfied with his answer Jim helps him untie Nyota before bending down to pick her up. 

“I am more than capable of carrying Nyota,” Spock protests, eyebrows furrowing slightly. 

“So am I,” Jim replies, starting to walk towards the door of the hut. 

“Vulcans are three times stronger than humans,” Spock says, stepping to stand in front of the door. 

“But you just- fine, Nyota, would you prefer being carried by Spock given the circumstances or me?” 

Nyota shoots a sheepish look towards Spock before responding, “You.”

Spock shortly contemplates about betrayal by close friends, but Jim’s already stepped around him and is ten meters out the door by the time Spock catches up to his alpha. 

Looking around, Spock sees the bodies of the other Klingons on the ground. Thankfully neither the natives nor any crew members were harmed, and Spock sees Ensign Rand talking with one of the natives, beside her stands a security personnel, Universal Translator around their necks. The rest of the crew that beamed down are gathered around in a circle. 

“Rand’s staying back for a _proper_ First Contact,” Jim says, answering Spock’s unspoken question. 

He nods, inclining his head slightly. When they approach the group of crew members, Spock sees Ensign Chekov among them, phaser in hand and trembling ever so minutely. When they near, the Ensign's head snaps up and his face lights up. 

"Commander Spock! Nyota! I am glad you are well!" 

"Thank you Ensign, however we will need a med team upon arrival."

Chekov nods enthusiastically back in response before opening up his communicator, "Five to beam up, Mister Scott, and make sure the med team is ready!"

Golden light surrounds their bodies and they are beamed back home. 

_________________________________

"Alright, you can stop hovering now Jim, the hobgoblin's fine."

Jim looks up guiltily from where he's leaning over the doctor's shoulder.

"Sorry, sorry," Jim sighs, "I'm usually not like this... well not as bad as this."

"I know kid, and I think I might have the reason as to why you're like this."

They are in sick bay, Nyota long gone with T'Pring at her side, ankle healed. Spock however was forced to stay back by his mate to undergo a series of highly unnecessary tests. No matter how many times Doctor McCoy and him insisted that he was fine, Jim would not budge. Sometimes Spock wonders wether Jim is his mate or his parent in moments like these.  

“What?”, Jim asks earnestly, practically buzzing with anticipation, fear echoing across their bond. He leans closer towards the doctor.

“If what the scans say are true, and not just some freaky hybrid anatomy stuff going on,” Leonard says, lost in contemplation, “then Spock here’s pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that I haven't updated for a long while, my life's been hectic and busy with work, etc. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And I left you guys with a cliff hanger :3
> 
> I apologise for using a ton of human idioms and contractions plus a lot of human stuff in general with Spock here, but like, that’s my weird and subtle/not subtle way of saying Spock’s getting influenced by Jim (and also foreshadowing to the cocktail of emotions that comes with being pregnant). I’m spoiling the next chapter. It won’t be up for a while so I might as well tell you guys a bit (though this will only happen if I know updates won’t be coming for a long while). But in the next chapter the pregnancy is revealed, a lot of fluff and slight angst and overall team dynamics and bonding (hopefully, if the plan doesn’t change). 
> 
> Un-beta’d and probably crappy af chapter, sorry :/ The rest of the fic will have a lot more Jim and this was also the last of the plot. Chekov is not written in Russian accent. 
> 
> Again, updates will be random and sporadic, but I will finish this fic.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated:)


	4. I'm really sorry you guys

**Hey guys! So as you can see from the title, I'm really sorry. I thought I could go on with this, but I haven't updated in a long, long while, and don't have any semblance of a plot going on. Thus don't expect further updates and I'll be orphaning this so it's not completely gone, but I won't have to look at my shame. I really tried updating this, have been for _ages,_ but it just wouldn't work. I've also been building up the courage to do this. I'm really sorry, but this was for fun and now I just want to detach myself from this at least. I hope you guys aren't too upset. Love you all and thanks so much for the support in the three chapters I've actually written. Here was how chapter four was supposed to begin- it took me four months to write it and now I think more in not posting it because, well. **

\-------------

_ "What? Jim asks earnestly, practically buzzing with anticipation, fear echoing across their bond. He leans closer towards the doctor. _

_ "If what the scans say are true, and not just some freak hybrid anatomy stuff going on," Leonard says, lost in contemplation, "then Spock here's pregnant," _

_ ________________________________________ _

Jim stops hovering, and Spock is certain his mate is going to faint.  

"Bones, tell me you're not joking here," Jim says finally, voice shaky. 

"I'm not sure, we're gonna have to take a few blood tests and then an old fashioned scan. Like I said, the tricorder scans might be coming out this way due to Spock's half human, half Vulcan biology."

Jim nods in response before he glances back at Spock,

There is a silence after Doctor McCoy's words. Spock can not comprehend how such an event may have occurred. He had calculated a 17.9 percent chance of conception without fertility treatments and a 45.32 percent chance with fertility treatments. The probability of conception overall is,  _would have been_ , low. Spock's hybrid biology would have ensured such a thing. But this is a surprise, and looking back he is certain that he was,  _is_ , displaying signs of a healthy Vulcan pregnancy. He himself as never been around a pregnant Vulcan, but Spock can remember the biology lessons he had taken. 

"Jim, go back to your duties," Leonard finally says, "I'm pretty sure Spock can handle doing this on his own."

"But-"

The other alpha holds up a hand, "Listen, I know you want to be here for this, but it'll be better for both Spock and I to do this alone."

His mate throws a desperate glance in Spock's direction. Spock know's that Jim is requesting him to convince the doctor to let him stay, but Spock wishes to do this alone. It is selfish, he is certain, but if Jim stays, Spock will feel his anticipation and perhaps disappointment if the results do not show he is pregnant. Spock would rather not have that. 

"Doctor Mccoy is right," Spock confirms, "You have your duties and it would be much more convenient."

Jim visibly deflates, a frown marring his handsome features. 

 

 

 

\--------------

 

Again I'm super sorry and hope you guys have a great day/life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just wanted to inform you guys that updates won't be regular. But don't worry, this fic will be finished. And other fics will come after, I am on a mission to fill the omega Spock tag. (Plus please check out the summary of the series for the disclaimer)
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!:)


End file.
